Breaking Point
by Mrs Luigi
Summary: Mario and Peach tell the story of how their love blossomed and how every rose has its thorns. MarioxPeach, LuigixDaisy


**Breaking Point.**

Summery: Mario and Peach tell the story of how their love blossomed and how every rose has its thorns. MarioxPeach, LuigixDaisy

I don't own any of the characters, just the plot. It will feature mainly MarioxPeach and LuigixDaisy.

**Chapter 1**

The King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom were proud of their children. They cherished them dearly and spent nearly every waking hour playing with them and doting on them.

The Queen was of great beauty; her long blonde hair sweeping over her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled when she laughed. Her Husband was short then his beloved wife and his head always sported a hat, even in his royal status. Their two children both had a distinct resemblance to their parents. The little girl had blonde hair and blue eyes just like her mother. The little boy was just like his father, adventurous and an advert for trouble. His brown hair a mass mop of unruly curls.

The Queen and King walked through the royal gardens, trying their hardest to keep up with their son

"Oh Mario, isn't life perfect," The Queen said with a contented sigh.

"Helps when you have the perfect wife..." Mario responded.

"I love you," The Queen declared smiling.

"I love you too Peach,"

Eventually they did catch up with their son. He was happily digging in the rose garden, gaining a collection of worms that he could terrorize his sister with.

"Mario Jr, please put them worms back where you found them," Peach scolded her son gently. Mario Jr looked at her innocently and obeyed her. From behind the nearest tree, a worm terrorized girl walked out gingerly.

"Rose…it's ok, the worms are gone," Mario encourage his daughter.

The little girl smiled and ran to her father. The four of them sat down on a grass bank, next to the roses. It was nice to be out side sitting in the sun.

"Mother, tell us a story," Rose asked of Peach.

"About what?" Peach asked, looking to Mario for a little help.

"How did you and Father meet?" Rose requested. Peach blushed and Mario coughed.

"It's a long story…" Mario said, trying to change the subject.

"But you've been together for like ages!" Mario Jr said with interest.

"You're five, that's not exactly ages," Peach giggled as she pulled her son into her lap.

"Come on! Tell us how you met, pleeaaaseee!" Rose whined. Mario and Peach looked at their daughter, for a ten year old she was very persistent.

"Okay… it all started in high school," Peach said….

IN HIGH SCHOOL…

The bell rang and once again the Mario brothers were late for their first classes of the day. Making a mad dash from the canteen to their classes the brothers bid farewell to each other.

"Laters bro!" Mario called out.

"See you at dinner!" Luigi shouted back.

Mario reached his class just shut of five minutes late. The Maths Teachers tapping her watched as Mario slunk into his chair with an apologetic look on his face.

"Stuffing your face again?" Came a sarcastic jeer from the right hand side. Mario looked over to the right to find his cousin sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"Hardly. I heard you beat me to it, Wario," Mario retorted with a grin.

"Why you little…"

"Boy's quiet down and open you're books to page forty," The Teacher suggested in a tone which told them not to push her.

Meanwhile Luigi had reached his destination shortly after Mario. Being a year younger he rarely saw Mario during class times. He burst through the door and quickly located his seat, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

He hated Literature classes. He rarely spoke to anyone in fear of being singled out by the class clown. He really wished he hadn't been late for Literature.

"Hey pansy! Did you're brother walk you to class?" Came a sneer from the back of the room. Luigi didn't turn round. He was going to ignore the cruel mocking voice. He focused on the blackboard at the front of the room. It was hard to focus on anything when the mocking voice continued.

"Master Waluigi, will you shut up and read from your text book!" Came the Teachers stern voice. Mr Harper wasn't a Teacher to argue with, for which Luigi thanked.

At the front of the class sat two young girls, both Princess's. The Mushroom Kingdom's Princess was blonde and girly, her blue eyes dancing when ever she laughed. She was the envy of most girls at the school. The Princess of Sarasaland sat next to her; she was the polar opposite of Peach. Daisy was her name and she was a tomboy in most ways. She had long brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

Luigi never told anyone but he had a long-standing crush on the desert Princess. He was always thanking the gods for her parent's decision to send her to the same school as him. Not that Daisy ever realised how thankful he was.

Both girls erupted into a fit of giggles and Luigi awoke from his daydream.

One day he would talk to her.

"So did Uncle Luigi ever talk to her?" Mario Jr asked. Mario smiled and nodded.

"It took him a while and there were many obstacles in his way…" Peach explained.

"What about you?" Rose asked cheerfully.

"Well it didn't exactly run smoothly for us either…" Mario answered, stroking his moustache.

Next time…. Luigi tries to summon up the courage to talk to Daisy, with a little encouragement from Mario.


End file.
